


for you (and coffee), a bullet wound is nothing

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comfort, Dating, Fluff, Fun, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt, Hurt T'Challa (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Laughter, M/M, So much comfort, Teasing, Whumptober 2019, Younger characters, inventions, not much actually whump tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Whumptober Prompt 5-GunshotT'Challa has only a few things to do today: Get his coffee, attend a meeting, and call his family.Too bad the man in line in front of him seems to be a target.
Relationships: Jarvis & Tony Stark, Okoye & T'Challa (Marvel), Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Shuri & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/T'Challa
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 218





	for you (and coffee), a bullet wound is nothing

“I don’t know why I come here as often as I do; I’m late enough to everything as it is.” The man in front of T’Challa muttered.  
“Perhaps because their coffee is the best in the state?” He offered in answer.  
“Yeah, maybe.” The man--much younger than T’Challa had supposed, maybe five years older than himself--turned to face him. “What’re you late for?”  
“International business talks. My father decided it is time I start attending on my own.”  
“Funny, I’m also attending business talks. Tony.” The man held out his hand.  
“T’Challa.” They continued talking as the long line moved; Tony checked his watch.  
“Pep’s gonna kill me; this meeting is with a prince.” He said it off-handedly, like he met with princes all the time, and T’Challa was tempted to say that he was that prince.  
“I am sure it will be fine; this is a busy city. Anything can happen.” T’Challa said instead. Tony rubbed at his head.  
“I really wish whatever kid is screaming would stop.” T’Challa tilted his head; there had been many screaming children outside, but this noise was different. He turned to look out the window.  
And stumbled backwards from the searing pain in his lower ribs, collapsing to his knees. He wasn’t surprised when his hand came away bloody. He was surprised to hear yelling.  
“Call an ambulance!” Someone was pressing something against his ribcage, hard. “Hey. T’Challa, an ambulance is coming, we’re going to get you to the hospital, you’re going to be fine. Bullet passed straight through, might have hit an organ or two, but we’re hoping not. Can you breathe with me, hon? Breathe with me, T’Challa.” T’Challa took a breath, then focused--tried to focus--his gaze on the man speaking.  
“Tony.”  
“That’s good, T’Challa. What’s the ETA on that ambulance?”  
“Four minutes, sir. Sir, if I might say, you’re bleeding too.”  
“I’ll be fine.” Tony was waving someone away. “Just a few minutes, T’Challa, and then you’ll be fixed right up.”  
“Sir! You’re bleeding badly, please sit back and relax. I’m a nurse, I can help both of you.”  
"He won't move, ma'am, and the ambulance is close anyway."  
"Not close enough…” The conversation faded out of T’Challa’s ears as he focused on staying awake.  
“T’Challa, you can’t sit up yet, lay back down, please.” Tony was above him now. When had that happened?  
“You’ve done a good job of keeping him calm. How did you manage it?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Out of the way!” T’Challa felt himself being lifted onto a stretcher, the bright ache sharpening again into a stabbing pain.  
He didn’t remember anything after that.

“My prince. I am glad you are awake.” Ayo stood by his bedside, Okoye by the door.  
“Where am I?”  
“The medical suites in Stark Tower. Dr. Stark insisted you be brought here.”  
“Dr. Stark?”  
“The man shot with you.” A nurse stepped into the room.  
“Your Highness, glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?” T’Challa thought for a moment.  
“My lower ribs on the left side are aching, but that is all,” T’Challa told her.  
“That’s good. You’re still on some pretty heavy pain meds. I can talk to the doctor about getting you off them soon; she’ll be in shortly.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Queen Ramonda and Princess Shuri will be here shortly,” Okoye told him after the nurse had left. “The shooting appears to random as of now.”  
“You said there was another man shot with me?”  
“Yes; the man hosting us now. From what little we have been told, he is not doing as well as you.”  
“Where was he hit?”  
“The upper left side of his chest. The bullet passed through you and struck an upper rib, breaking it. Somehow, he stayed by your side, pressing his suit jacket to your wounds, until arriving here.”  
“It’s good to see you awake, Prince T’Challa. I’m Dr. Cho. Mr. Stark asked that I attend to you personally. You got lucky; it was a clean shot with little organ damage for a bullet. As of now, provided you keep healing cleanly, I predict a release date in about a week.”  
T’Challa nodded. Good. The sooner he was released, the sooner he would be able to return home and use their healing technology. “Can you lower my dosage?” He asked.  
“Of course. The dose you’re on should run out in about an hour, and I’ll mark in your chart to lower it by five milligrams to start.”  
“I understand that Dr. Stark is hosting us here. May I ask after his condition?”  
“All I can say is that he was caught in a worse place, and is not doing as well as you. If you’d like to visit, that can be arranged within the next day or two.”  
“Please, I would like that,” T’Challa said.  
“If there’s anything else you need, just press the call button. Is there something I can get you now?”  
“No, thank you.” What he needed now was to heal and head home. His business meeting would have to be rescheduled anyway.  
“Your Highness, are you sure you would like to see Dr. Stark? He has quite the reputation.” Okoye spoke as soon as the door shut, only for it to open once more.  
“Hello, brother. Glad to see you didn’t get yourself too hurt.” Shuri breezed in in that way of her’s. “Whose reputation are we talking about?”  
“Keep it down, Shuri,” Ramonda warned. “Who are we talking about?”  
“Dr. Stark and his reputation,” Ayo said. “Prince T’Challa wants to visit him.”  
“As he should. He has been nothing but courteous; Shuri and I spoke with him just yesterday when he offered us rooms here while T’Challa healed.”  
“He asked me if I had any tricks I could show him in his ‘shop,” Shuri said.  
“We won’t be here that long, Shuri, he won’t be out of bed for three weeks, at least. We may invite him to Wakanda, though.”  
“He has a reputation, Queen, for being a bit of a fool and disregarding of others.”  
“Yes, I’ve heard it, and more. But I knew his mother in passing, and I knew him as a boy, and I’ve seen him today. He’s certainly not going to try anything while he’s lying in a hospital bed.”  
“Oh, you’d be surprised.” A tired-sounding voice came from the door; the red-haired woman must not be a threat or even a concern if Okoye and Ayo hadn’t said anything. “Tony’s pulled all kinds of tricks to get out of medical before. He absolutely hates it.” She straightened. “Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. Tony asked me to stop by and see how you were doing, Your Highness.”  
“I am doing well, thank you.”  
“He’ll be glad to hear it, and so am I,” She smiled. “He didn’t realize who you were until JARVIS alerted him upon arrival. JARVIS also helped him to contact you.” She nodded to Shuri and Ramonda.  
“JARVIS?” Shuri asked. “An AI, right? Can I meet him?” She was bouncing.  
“He’s not active on these floors, there’s a lot going on and he’d constantly be in demand. But he’s in my phone, if you like.” Ms. Potts handed Shuri her phone. “JARVIS, we have a friend who would like to meet you.”  
“Hello, Princess Shuri. Are there any questions I might answer for you?”  
“Yes, please. How sentient are you, how did Dr. Stark make you sentient, are you constrained to this building?”  
“Only slightly sentient,” Was it just him or did T’Challa detect sarcasm there? “Dr. Stark provided me with base coding and an upbringing of sorts. I have made my own way from there. No, I am not constrained to the building, provided I am downloaded into a phone or other such device beforehand. Nor am I the only AI here. Mister Stark has recently created a set of AIs for the medical floors, one for each wing. In this wing, you have Mira.”  
“Of course he did.” Ms. Potts was shaking her head. “Even when he’s swamped, one of his staff complains once and he has to do something about it.”  
“Hello, Mira.” Shuri looked to the ceiling, grinning.  
“Hello, Princess.” She had a different accent from JARVIS; still European, but not quite British. “May I summon a doctor for you?”  
“No, thank you. I just wanted to say hello.”  
“If you want, Princess, I can take you to our R&D labs. From what Tony’s told me, most of it will be child’s play for you, but you might find something that catches your eye.” Ms. Potts offered. Shuri handed her back her phone.  
“You may go, Shuri,” Ramonda said. “Though one of the Dora Milaje must go with you.”  
“Teela will come with me.”  
“No explosions!” T’Challa called as they left. He knew how Shuri was. Ramonda turned an amused look on him.  
“I’m not sure that was necessary.”  
“With Shuri, it is always necessary.”  
“Shuri and I can only stay a few days; the duties of a queen and princess, not to mention head scientist, are many.” T’Challa nodded. The only reason he’d been able to come was that he’d had ways to keep up with his paperwork and meetings while here; on such short notice, Ramonda and Shuri would not. “And you have a meeting to reschedule. We would love to have you home sooner rather than later, T’Challa, but this meeting must take place. Now, I don’t advise you to stay here while Dr. Stark heals, or hold the meeting before either of you are ready, but--” She cut off as T’Challa laughed, quickly wincing.  
“We did not know when we met in the coffee shop that the meetings we were discussing were the same one we were both late to.”  
“You did not recognize each other?”  
“He didn’t give a last name; I didn’t ask, and what reason would he have to know me?”  
“Mira,” Ramonda asked. “Can you ask T’Challa’s doctor what the chances are of him going to visit Dr. Stark today are?”  
“Certainly, Queen Ramonda.” There was silence for a moment. “Dr. Cho says if Dr. Stark wakes and is up to visitors, he may.”  
“Thank you, Mira.” Mira remained silent. They spoke for a while longer, words quiet, before Mira informed them that Dr. Stark had woken up and was, in fact, asking to see them.  
“Well, now is as good a time as any.” They were shown to a large hospital room, clearly personalized.  
“Queen Ramonda, Prince T’Challa.” He greeted them warmly, sitting up, though he looked like he shouldn’t be. “Princess Shuri was just telling me about me.” He nodded to the screen.  
“Hi!” She waved. “Dr. Stark, these can be modified slightly--”  
“To increase auditory output and range? I know. I’ve been working on it.” They went back and forth for a minute or two, Shuri holding up products, Dr. Stark stating what he was fixing with them.  
“Shuri, dear, perhaps you could speak with Dr. Stark at another time?” Ramonda reminded gently. “Lay down; you’re clearly tired.” She told Dr. Stark.  
“Please, call me Tony.” He said. “I’ll see you later, Princess.” The screen--just a hologram, T’Challa saw now--disappeared. T’Challa pushed himself forward.  
“Thank you for hosting us, Dr. Stark.”  
“It’s not a problem. After all, you were shot because I was their target.”  
“Our guards have told us it was random,” T’Challa said.  
“J, pull up the official investigation and your investigation.” The wall lit up with reports and video footage. “It’s not the first time someone’s tried to kill me--far from it.” Vaguely, T’Challa recalled overhearing reports to his father about Tony Stark being kidnapped and presumed dead, and the resulting fallout when he’d returned.  
“Perhaps you could do with more security,” Ramonda said, carefully. “Or do you slip your bodyguards as often as T’Challa and Shuri try?”  
“I do have a security team, but I haven’t had any threats in weeks, which is new for me, so I gave them all the day off just this morning. It means there’s a leak, or someone stalking me, if that they found out so quickly.”  
“I see. How are you feeling, Dr. Stark?”  
“I’m doing just fine. But we know you didn’t come for pleasantries.”  
“I don’t know about my son, but I did. You likely don’t remember me, Dr. Stark, but I remember you from when you were small.”  
“Oh?”  
“She was an up-and-coming Italian-American socialite with a rich husband and later a genius son, and I was a young woman of perceived mystery and money myself. We met at a gala and ending up writing. She brought you to meet me more than once. Howard never came.” Shuri opened the door then.  
“Hello, Dr. Stark, Mama, T’Challa.” She said. “JARVIS is simply amazing.”  
“I’ll teach you about AIs as soon as I’m able.” He grinned at her, but it was tired.  
“We have kept you up too long, Dr. Stark,” T’Challa said quietly. “You need your rest to heal. Though may we come again tomorrow?”  
“Of course, prince, as you wish. Be careful you don’t hurt yourself further.” They left the room, Shuri still excited, Ramonda reserved as always, and T’Challa thoughtful.

The next time T’Challa saw Dr. Stark was a week later, the day he was discharged.  
“So glad you could make it. I know our meeting isn’t going to happen for the next few months, but I’d like to get your thoughts on a few things anyway.” There was a holographic keyboard floating in front of him.  
“You may have them,” T’Challa said. They spoke lightly of the meeting for maybe half an hour before Dr. Stark yawned.  
And yawned again.  
“Dr. Stark, you need your rest. I should be going now.”  
“No, no, stay. And call me Tony. Please.” So T’Challa stayed. “I’ve always hated business meetings, I’m afraid.”  
"I must say I am not so fond of them either." After having been told of how Tony spoke with his sister, with Ramonda, he had to say he was almost disappointed. Was there nothing else to speak of?  
"How are you liking America?"  
"Had I not attended college at Oxford, it would have been much more of a culture shock. How are you liking Shuri?"  
"She's absolutely brilliant, I could talk with her for hours. I'm almost ready to take her up on her offer to visit immediately. Wakanda sounds wonderful, and Shuri could show me a few things, I’m sure.”  
“Why don’t you? You’re stable enough to be moved. I’m leaving tomorrow. Just come with me.”  
“I’d have to discuss it with Pep. Clearing my schedule wouldn’t be too difficult.”  
“Indeed, sir, as seeing you have very little on it for the next month.” JARVIS put in wryly. “Only three conference calls that can be done from anywhere.”  
“And five prototypes due.”  
“We have labs in Wakanda. You could complete your work there.” T’Challa put in. “You look stressed, even in a hospital bed. Perhaps a change in scenery is what’s needed.”  
“I agree, Tony. In fact, I’m ordering it.” Dr. Cho, who had evidently been standing in the doorway, said.  
“Noted, Doctor,” JARVIS said. “I will text Ms. Potts and inform her of the developments.”  
“Thank you, JARVIS. Now, I believe you two have to pack?” She took Tony’s vitals. “And Tony--no stressing yourself out. Only do what little work you have, and do not do anything too taxing. I will know if you have when you get back.”  
“Only because JARVIS tells you,” Tony grumbled.  
“Yes, and for good reason. You’re all set, Tony. I’ll see in the morning before you leave, and, if I may, Prince T’Challa, I’d like to speak with the physician who will be seeing to Tony. There are some unique…” She took a lengthy pause. “Situations that must be dealt with carefully.”  
“Of course. I will speak with our doctors on the flight home, and Tony may choose whom he is most comfortable with.”

Three weeks later, T’Challa got to see Tony Stark, fully healed, and, according to himself and all medical professionals on his case, healthier than he’d been in years, chase Shuri around her own lab.  
“GIVE THAT BACK!”  
“No! I was just figuring out what it does!” Bast help them all. Give Tony Stark two weeks and all the ‘toys’ he could ever want, and he’ll invent something no one else has ever dreamed of.  
T’Challa wasn’t even sure what it was.  
“It’s not safe yet, dON’T PRESS THAT!” Tony nearly tackled Shuri, but managed to get the device from her. He cradled it to his chest and turned away from her. “You leave my child alone.”  
“Wait, did you put an A.I. in it?!” Shuri bounced. Why did A.I.s always make her bounce.  
“Yes, of course. But you scared her. You scared my little Avaline.” Tony was cooing at the device.  
“If I may interrupt…” T’Challa began.  
“Hello, brother.” Shuri’s eyes were gleaming. That was never a good sign for him. “Come to take Tony for your date?”  
“Not yet, Shuri. I simply wanted to know if he had a preference for dining inside or out.”  
“I haven’t had an outdoor meal in months.” Tony smiled at him, grease streaking his face.  
“Then you should eat outdoors. T’Challa, get it al set up now, wouldn’t you? Tony has to tell me about this, and I have to apologize to darling Avaline, and help him get ready.” Shuri physically pushed him out the door.  
“Help me get ready?” He heard Tony asking as the door closed. He didn’t hear Shuri’s response; he was too busy glaring at Okoye.  
“It’s not funny.”  
“It is funny. Your kid sister is helping your crush get ready for your first date.”  
“Yes, yes, I know.” T’Challa shook his head. “But how I do decorate for an outdoor first date? And where do we go?”  
“I thought you would have had a plan!”  
Despite the original lack of a plan, the date went well.  
Despite a string of dates going well, Tony returned to New York four weeks later.  
Despite the distance, schedules, time zones, they managed.  
And here they were.  
At their wedding reception.  
Telling the story of their first meeting like it was that day all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
Yeah, this is late, but it's also way longer than expected. And was a helluva lotta fun to write.   
Comment your thoughts, good, bad, sweet, cute? What'd you like, dislike, what would you like to see more of?  
As always,  
Nix


End file.
